When Everything is Lost
by evil neko. x
Summary: MARRIAGE LAW FIC! When ermoine loses everything during the war and becomes nothing but a shell of her former glory, perhaps a certain potopns professor will succeed where her friends have failed and heal her? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Everyone. x.**_

_**I hope you like this story. x.**_

_**It's kind of random for me but I think that the couples in this story are kinda cute... or will be... x.**_

_**Pairings**_

_**Hermione Granger X Severus Snape**_

_**Ronald (Ron) Weasley X Lavender Brown**_

_**Harry Potter X Ginerva (Ginny) Weasley**_

_**and... maybe more. x.**_

_**This story takes place after the war but because of my twisted and fantastic mind Dumbledore, Snape, Fred and maybe more are still alive. x.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter... But I do own Hedwig!**_

_**Harry: YOU DO NOT!**_

_**Me: Yes, I do.**_

_**Harry: NO, YOU DON'T.**_

_**Me:... shut up Harry!**_

_**Me:... ok, so I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters... unfortunately. x.**_

_**Hermione's pov**_

"Have fun at school sweet hearts." Mrs Weasley said while hugging everyone. Ginny was now in her last year and Harry, Ron and myself were re-taking the year because we skipped our last year to search for the hocruxes... and to kill Voldemort. Of course.

I stepped through the wall and onto the station 9 and three quarters, smiling when I saw the familiar sight of the crimson red train. I dragged my trunk onto the train, stowing it in the proper place before taking my seat in an empty compartment. Soon enough Harry and Ron had joined me.

"Hey 'Mione." I just nodded my head at them.

I still looked the same but the war had changed me. I wasn't the same bubbly know-it-all Gryffindor I was before. Now, I am just... empty. My friends knew it, and they tried to help me, they tried to understand but they couldn't, and they still can't.

Sooner than I would've liked the train slowed to a stop. During the rather boring train ride I had managed to get changed and read a book before we arrived. I hopped off the train and slowly made my way over to the carraiges. I stood staring at the thestral's blankly for what felt like hours until Harry and Ron both grabbed my arms and pulled me into the carraige.

I sighed as we started the rocky road up to the school. I was so glad I was going back, even if I didn't show it. I was so glad to be going home. I had nowhere else to go... nowhere that I could call home, except for Hogwarts.

Eventually we did stop and we all piled out of the carriage. I made my way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down between Harry and Ron. I rested my head on Harry's shoulder. I closed my eyes and just sat there, silently, listening. I was stuck somewhere inbetween being awake and asleep. After a lot of first years being sorted Dumbledore stood to start his speech. The same speech he had been speaking for years. 'The forbidden forest is off limits', 'no weasley's wizars weezes's products allowed in school', 'no magic in the hallways without a teacher present'... the only thing that was different this year was that he mentioned the all 7th years that take muggle studies can go on a trip to a muggle city abroad for a school trip. I was happy at the thought of going but I knew I couldn't. My parents could not sign the permission slip if they didn't know I existed. Of course no-one knew that I had wiped my parents memories of me. Only I knew. It was heart breaking. To know that I would never speak to my parents again, never hug them... they would never even recognise me.

"Also I would like to ask Miss Hermione Granger to stay behind after dinner but for now, tuck in."

Everyone started eating but I didnt hear anything, I didn't eat anything I just sat staring blankly into space with my head still resting on Harry's shoulder. After everyone finally finished eating and all the food disappeared and everyone made their way up to bed. Before I could leave Harry, knowing that I wasn't listening during the assembly, told me to stay behind with Dumbledore. I nodded at Harry before slowly making my way up to the teachers table.

When everyone had finally cleared to Great Hall leaving only Dumbledore, Snape and myself Dumbledore started speaking.

"Miss Granger, have you heard of the new law the minestry has set?" I silently shook my head. What new law? Why did this involve me?

"Well, Miss Granger, The new law is called 'the marriage law' and it states that all muggle-born wizards and witches... have to get married to another wizard or witch within two months of the law being released." Aah. So that's it... I have to get married. I kept a blank expression on my face which only seemed to worry Dumbledore more.

"It will be an arranged marriage and your partner will be chosen by the minestry. The law is released tomorrow... and then... if you are not married two months from tomorrow you will have your magic stripped and will be banished from the wizarding world." My eyes widened slightly at the comment. I couldn't lose my magic. I would die without it, its too big a part of me. I couldn't go back to the muggle world either... I had nowhere to go. No family, no friends... no-one. I took a deep breath and a shot nod, signalling for Dumbledore to continue talking.

"I managed to find out your match from the minestry and I am not supposed to tell you but... Miss Granger, you are now engaged to... Severus Snape." I looked up and locked eyes with the scowling face of Severus Snape. Seems he is just as happy with this match as I am. I gave a short nod in his direction before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Can I go to bed now?" My voice was quiet and scratchy from not using it in a long time. He frowned at me in worry but I kept my face blank and my eyes empty.

"Well, you can but I haven't finished telling you about the law... would you like to hear the rest first?" I heaved a sigh but nodded.

"Well, the law also states that 3 years after the marriage you must have concieved your first child. They will give you a special contraception charm that will keep you from concieving during the first 3 months of your marriage, however any contraception used afterwards is classed as breaking the law and treason. You will also have to... consemate your relationship... every week, at least." His eyes were flickering between me and Snape as he finished his explanation. I schooled my face into a blank mask while Snape looked absolutely livid.

"This is so pathtically ridiculous. It is an-" I cut him off midsentence.

"Yes, yes, I agree. Now, can I go to bed?" I asked shifting my gaze from Snape to Dumbledore. He frowned again but answered anyway.

"You can... but there has been a small change in your living arrangements Miss Granger. To help the two of you understand each other and perhaps become more comfortably around each other, you will be living together, starting tonight." I frowned and gave him a funny look before shrugging and turning to Snape.

"Lead the way." He nodded stifly, still scowling, and led me out of the Great Hall.

I followed him silently until he led me to a picture of a black Jaguar (the big cat not the car). He led me inside and gave me a short tour. There was a large study, with two desks... one for each of us, a pretty big library, the main area with sofa's and coffee tables etc and there was one bedroom, which apparently we were expected to share. Luckily, although there was only one bedroom, it had two beds. A big double bed, obviously Snape's, and a small single bed in the corner of the room, clearly mine.

I looked around the bedroom and saw all of my stuff in there. I moved back into the living room and say on the window sill looking out at the dark night sky. The stars twinkled and I let out a single small tear, immidiately wiping it away, as if it were never there.

_**Snape's pov**_

Of course I was livid about the new law but right now I felt worry overtake the anger I felt. I never got on well with Hermione Jean Granger but right now I couldn't help but worry. She had changed. She wasn't the same anymore... it was as if she was broken and I didn't know what to do to fix her.

I was her teacher and as good as the act I put on is... I do care about my students... a little bit. But this girl was scaring me.

I would have to talk to Dumbledore, maybe even Potter and Weasley... and if that didnt work... I might even have to call her parents in.

_**Harry's pov**_

I was worried about Hermione and for good reason. She had barely spoken to anyone in months, she wasn't eating properly, or sleeping. She had been staying at the burrow since the end of the war which isnt an issue at all but I would've thought that she would be at home with her parents.

Speaking of Hermione, I wonder where she is. After yesterday at dinner she didn't come back to the common room at all. Its morning now and she still hasn't come back. Lavender Brown who has been dating Ron since about half way through the summer holidays told us that she never came back to the room. She also told us that none of her stuff is there and there isnt a bed for her in the room anymore which means that she must have her own room now. Maybe she is head girl? But she would have been contacted over the holidays if she was...

Before I could over think it I heared Professor McGonagall call me and Ron.

" . . Please if you would come with me for a moment."

I nodded and me and Ron followed her out of the common room and up to the headmasters office.

"Sugar Plum" she said and the gargoyle jumped out of the way so that we could climb the stairs and up into Dumbledores office. When we were stood infront of the office she turned to us and explained.

"I will leave you here now and you will speak to the headmaster." We both nodded, watched her walk away and then knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office. When we went in we saw a grim looking Dumbledore and a... weird looking Snape. He looked... worried... but that couldn't be right, could it?

"Thanks for coming. Take a seat. Woukd you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore said from behind his desk with a small smile. However the twinkle in his eyes was gone. I frowned.

"No I don't want a lemon drop. I want to know what's going on. the last time you looked this... grim... it had something to do with Voldemort." I demanded.

"Well, this has nothing to do with any sort of dark wizard. It has to do with Professor Snape's fiancee." He replied. I frowned and looked to Snape who now was looking furious with Dumbledore, who was looking rather smug with himself.

"What does Snape's fiancee have to do with us?" Ron demanded. I had almost forgotten he was here he was being so quiet. Probably had something to do with the lemon drops he was shoving in his face.

"Well since you are rather close to her-"

"Dumbledore!" Snape practically growled, cutting Dumbledore off.

"Well, they will begin to wonder why Miss Granger is not in the gryffindor tower anymore. Or why she has a closer relationship with you. Or who she is to marry when the law is published tomorrow."

"What Law?" I asked.

"The muggle-born marriage law. All muggle-born wizards and wiches must marry an unmarried witch or wizard of the ministy's choosing. Hermione Granger has been matched to one Severus Snape." I nodded.

"What has she said about it?" I asked carefully.

"Nothing. Not a single thing. She even inturupted me during my rant so that I would lead her to our rooms so that she could go to bed and then she didn't even go to bed she sat on the windowsill all night just staring out of the window. I doubt she slept at all."

"Oh no. She rarely does." Ron said with a rather bored tone in his voice.

"She doesn't eat properly either. She doesn't speak... I wouldn't worry too much. We're hoping she'll just snap out of it eventually... It's all we can do. She won't tell us whats wrong or let us in. I even tried legilimens on her once and she threw me out of her mind so fast I went flying into the wall behind me. It was actually really painful."

"She knows Occlumens?" Snape questioned with a frown.

I nodded.

"She learnt it during the war. Always said that she was bloody brilliant." Ron chipped in.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"No. I want to know why she is so... Broken. If like you say, she doesn't eat, sleep or talk, she probably won't last very long."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I mean that if she doesn't get back to normal soon or at least start eating and sleeping a bit more she's going to die." I took a deep breath. Of course I already knew this but... I just dont know how to fix her. I heared Ron gasp behind me followed by a suffocating silence.

"Professor Snape?" I asked quietly breaking the silence.

"What, Potter?" He snapped, clearly very worried for his soon-to-be wife, even though he would not admit it. I thought about Snape and Hermione and thought that they would be very good for each other. They would undoubtedly be extremely uncomfortable at first but eventually, I think that they would heal each others wounds. If they don't already I think they will eventually come to love and care for one another. Not that I would ever admit it.

"Please fix her."

"How do you suppose I do that?" He asked. He sounded genuinly curious and I knew then that he would take good care of Hermione, even if he was forced into the marriage.

"I dont know... I just know you can do it." Snape frowned but I just smiled at him.

"WHAT? HARRY-"

"Stop it Ron. We both know that we aren't getting anywhere with her... maybe he can... we don't even know what is wrong with her! Think about it... who is she most likely to tell. Someone who won't leave her alone or her husband?" Ron glared at me but remained silent which I was taking that he was agreeing with me. I looked back at Snape with a questioning look.

"Please. At least try." He still looked majorly confused but nodded nevertheless. I smiled at him.

"Oh and Professor Dumbledore... do you know anything about Hermione's parents?" He looked confused and shook his head.

"Oh, never mind then, its just that she hasn't seen them since the war ended. I was wondering if you knew why." He just looked more confused then ever and shook his head again. With that I stood up and left the office dragging a still glaring Ron behind me and headed down to breakfast.

_**Ok... hope you liked it. x.**_

_**Tell me what you thinks. x.**_

_**Please leave a review on your way out but please no flames.!. Thank you. x.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone. x.**_

_**This is the next chapter! I hope you like it. x.**_

_**Snapes pov**_

Watching Potter and weasley walk out of the office I was lost in thought. Hermione had not seen her parents after the war had ended. Could that have had something to do with her behavior? Perhaps they were dead or had been tortured for information on her and the other two thirds of the golden trio? I was snapped out of my thoughts by Dumbledore's voice.

"If you are so worried for her Severus, then go and see her." I nodded, not bothering to argue, and began to make my way down to my chambers. When I got there I made my way to the living room to see Hermione curled up asleep on the sofa. I allowed a small smile to tug at the corners of my mouth at the sight. She looked so peaceful, finally. She had dark shadows under her eyes and her skin was pale, her face thin. I stared at her for a while until I was certain that she was, in fact, in a deep sleep. I let out a small sigh and thanked merlin that it was saturday and I wouldn't be forced to wake her. I walked into the bedroom, retreiving the quilt off of her bed. I brought it back into the living room and gently wrapped the quilt around her. She let out a gentle sigh and snuggled deeper into the sofa. I gently brushed her hair away from her face and froze- what was I doing? I was worried for her, of course I was but... what am I doing?

I moved away from the sleeping girl and sat down in the armchair by the fire. I stared into the flames trying to sort through my thoughts. Hermione. Beautiful, smart, broken Hermione. The same Hermione that is sick... that is dying... that I will soon marry. Is it a crime to care for my future wife? Especially if she needs help. She needs someone to rely on. Someone that can take care of her. And that could be me. It had to be me. Who else could help her? Even Potter asked me to help her... because he thought that I could. I knew I could. I would help her. As much as I had to pretend to hate her during the war, as she was not only a griffindor but a muggle-born witch too, I was always proud of how intelligent she was, how witty and snarky she was. She was always so strong, feirce, feisty... I don't understand what could have broken her so much. I miss having the old her around. The happy little know-it-all that was always so clever and amusing, the witch who had no trouble chastisising everyone around her, the only person in class who ever shown a real interest in what you were trying to teach.

After remaining lost in thought for a while I came to the conclusion that no, it is not a crime to care for your fiancee whether you are engaged to her willingly or not. She needs help and I am not going to deny her because I am bitter about this new law. It forced her hand as much as it did mine. It is not her fault.

I chanced a look at the clock to see that it was already 7pm and as Hermione had still not woken up I thought that I should probably take her to bed. I walked over to the sofa to see Hermione wrapped up rediculously tight in her quilt. I supressed a chuckle at the sight and settled on a small smile. Scooping her up in my arms I frowned. She was too light and she felt too frail in my arms. I looked down at her face to see her eyes open and watching me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just moving you to bed." She simply closed her eyes again and nodded into my shoulder gving me a small smile in thanks. I pulled her closer to my chest tightening my arms around her small body and carried her into the bedroom. I looked at her small bed and thought that she would be much more comfortable in the double bed. But would I be willing to give my bed up for her? I decided that yes. I will stay in the small single bed... just for tonight... and she can have the bigger bed. I heaved a sigh and gently lowered her into the double bed but when i went to stand back up I realised that the sleeping girl had a death-grip on my shirt. I gently tried to pry her hand away but she just gripped tighter.

"Hermione. Hermione. Wake up." I was trying to gently shake her awake so that I could move away but she shook her head into my chest, still not releasing her grip.

"Hermione. Hermione... The library is on fire Hermione!" With that her eyes shot open and she looked around furiously before looking up at my face which, i am certain, is now sporting a victorious smirk. She frowned.

"What?" She asked, trying and failing to stifle a yawn. I pointed down at my shirt which was still gripped tightly in her hands. She followed my gaze and blushed but did not release me. I stead she seemed to pull me closer as she examined the room.

"Why am I in your bed?" I tried not to blush and just shrugged. She turned to look at me with such a disapproving look that I was sure that the old hermione was back and I was going to try am keep her here for as long as possible.

"You wouldn't let go of me." I said choosing to change the subject.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, softening her grip but not completely releasing me. "I just... I like to have somebody with me while I sleep. It keeps the nightmares away." She whispered again. Avoiding my eyes. I let out an inaudiable sigh and leant forward to gently place a kiss on her forehead. This made her look up at me with her big caramel doe-eyes.

"It's ok. We all have nightmares, you know." She nodded.

"Would you stay with me, please, Severus?" She asked. I looked down at the girl.

"Severus?" I asked raising a single eyebrow. She blushed and looked down but nodded.

"I figured that since we're engaged to be married and everything... we should at least be on a first name bases. It only makes sense to be at least civil if you are going to spend the rest of your life with someone." I smiled down at her, though I doubt she saw it as she was still looking down.

"Of course I will stay with you, Hermione." She looked up at me shocked before the shock was wiped off of her face and a dazzling smile replaced it. She pulled me closer, wrapping her arms around my neck whispering a "thank you" into the crook of my neck where she had buried her face. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and pulled her down so that she was lying next to me.

"Sleep Hermione." I didn't get a spoken reply but she did shuffle closer and rested her head on my shoulder. I then rested my head on top on hers and slowly drifted into the most peaceful sleep I have had in years.

_**I think that this is a good place to leave this chapter. x.**_

_**I hoped you liked it. x.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think. x.**_


End file.
